


悬溺

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 北信介浑身赤裸，背对着宫侑跨坐在他腰上，他低头用牙齿咬开宫侑的裤拉链。北压在他身上的力量不算大，换作平日里的宫侑可以轻而易举推开，但此刻侑却浑身僵硬，无法动弹，他觉得自己在做一场荒诞而旖旎的春梦。
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 18





	悬溺

宫侑很早就知道他们队长特殊的身体，那几乎是部门里心照不宣的秘密，他曾经趁着换衣服的时候偷偷打探过北信介的身体，他的乳头是暗粉色，在寒冷的刺激下微微挺起，但还那也只是男性的乳头，并非少女鼓起的花苞。北在他的视线下坦然自若，他脱下运动服，换上厚厚的冬装，临走时还顺道提醒他们别忘记下周的考试，宫侑嚷嚷他可是天才，区区考试算什么，然后一块毛巾劈头盖脸砸了过来，把口水擦干，宫治骂他，侑扑过去和他扭打到一起。

宫侑最终还是乖乖备考了，他的成绩倒也没有多差，仅仅是不喜欢那几个老师而已。宫侑在数学老师滔滔不绝的讲述重复了上百遍的知识点之后着实不耐烦地从背包里掏出手机，他点开好友圈，被治的几条食物做法和角名乱七八糟的照片刷屏，宫侑突然想起高一的那个夏天，刚升入稻荷崎，他和治如同两匹健壮又狂傲的马驹，火气正盛，他们一如既往的打了起来。

那次做得大概有些过火，他和治被学长们拉开，当理智重回大脑的时候他看到了站在他们不远处的北，这是宫侑第一次正式注意到北信介。他很安静，在周围吵闹的劝架人群中像一块冰冷的哨塔，北信介静静望着宫侑，冰冷的目光比学长们大声的斥责还要尖锐。宫侑突然觉得很愤怒，他刚熄灭的火被重新点燃，越烧越旺，愤怒在他的大脑中高声尖叫，几乎快要撕裂他的耳膜，于是他挣开人群冲着北信介走了过去，他拽住北的衣领，一把推到墙上，宫侑挥起拳头，他的愤怒凝聚成实体，但却在火光电石之间改变了拳头的方向，故意砸空。整个过程仿佛电影里的慢镜头，北信介抬起头看他，他的眼神波澜不惊，即便是看到宫侑挥起拳的瞬间也没有出现任何恐慌的神色，他仅仅在宫侑平复下来的时候开口，“气消了吗，侑。”

然后他再次被三年级的队长拉开，也许是阿兰，那并不重要，他重新面对了队长和教练的滔天怒火，宫侑咬紧牙关不言一语，他什么都没做错，他再次握紧了拳头，北信介的手感还残存在他的手上，说不上柔软也说不上硬邦，只是有些黏糊，那是被汗浸湿的衣物，北信介的汗如同他本人一样冰冷，宫侑的掌心却开始火辣的疼痛，有团火顺着指尖向下灼伤，然后这场火一直烧到了他的梦里。

是愤怒吧，宫侑心想，他在无数个梦里都碰到了北信介，然后这场梦戛然而止，他糟糕又尴尬的面对内裤里干涸的精液，时钟指向凌晨，治在下铺睡得像死猪一样沉。

宫侑在那段时间开始有意避开北信介，他自认为做得很隐蔽，其实也没差，在此之前他从未注意过北信介，在此之后也会如此，他和那个讨厌的二年级生本该是两个永远不会相交的轨道，北信介有着自己的准则，他十年如一日信仰着，而宫侑则是那个最糟糕的异教徒。

“你们知道吗”，角名在吃饭的时候坐到了他们旁边，宫侑认识这个黑发男孩，和他们同一年级，角名是个很危险的角色，投球很出色但喜欢偷懒，他就像宫侑预感的那样不出所望在他们之间投入一颗深水炸弹，“听说北前辈是双性人。”

宫侑怀疑他的脸立即燃烧了起来，火辣的灼烧感在脸颊肆意蔓延开，角名为什么要和他们说这个，他是不是发现了什么，不不，不可能，治那个蠢猪都没有发现，宫侑安慰自己，大脑飞速运转着，他几乎要把自己说服了，然后抬起眼发现角名和治正奇怪的盯着他看，“喂，你们看我干什么”

“你还能站起来吗”，治很奇怪，他的表情几乎带着怜悯，他在关心我吗，这个想法让宫侑觉得恶心，他狠狠踹了一脚治的椅子，得意洋洋的显摆自己健壮的双腿，然后站起来，准备去倒掉饭盒里剩余的食物。

.....等等，等等等等等，角名刚刚说了什么？！

即使没认真上过生理课宫侑也明白这句话的意思，他曾经和治一起偷偷买过成人杂志，那个杂志的标题他已经不记情了，女优们漂亮的肉体令他们满脸通红，然后翻到下一页，他听见自己大叫，“见鬼，这是什么。”

记忆经过无数次的加工与夸张已经无法窥其原貌了，治说他叫声像鬼一样引来了隔壁房间的父母，然后他们手忙脚乱把杂志塞进床缝里。宫侑早已记不清那些尴尬的事，他的大脑却记住了那种灼烧感，然后被刻意埋在脑后，直到如今重新被点燃，那些漂亮的肉体接上了北信介的脸，从他的灵魂里开始惩罚宫侑。

他又开始做那些梦了，这比想象中还要糟糕，梦里的北信介跨坐在他身上，他平日里波澜不惊的眼睛湿润而柔软，他在喊我的名字吗，宫侑愣愣想着，然后神明低头吻上他的唇。

宫侑惊醒，他睁开眼对上了北信介漂亮又冷漠的双眼，北撑在他身上，像梦里一样，可冷汗从背脊流下，他看不透那双眼睛，北前辈知道什么了吗，这是合宿的最后一天，旁边是睡得很沉的队友们

“侑。”神明开始判刑，“你在叫我的名字。”

饶是平日里有再多狡猾借口的宫侑也无法解释当下的情况，他在梦里喊着自己队长的名字勃起了。北叹了一口气，梦照进现实，他跨坐在宫侑腰上，用牙齿咬开侑的裤拉链。

四周很安静，安静到可以听见队友的呼吸声，黑暗中只有北吞咽的声音，他在给侑做口活，北的技术并不算好，时不时会被牙齿碰到，疼痛与愉悦在宫侑的脑内累积，他怀疑自己又陷入一场梦，可腹部湿润的触感告诉他这不是一场梦，神明啊，他是什么时候脱掉的衣服。

北信介的嘴被撑得有些酸胀，他吐了出来，北犹豫了片刻，他脱下了最后一件内裤，跪在他身上，握着宫侑的阴茎努力坐下去。

刚进入的瞬间两人都不好受，还是太紧了，即便已经分泌出大量黏糊的液体，但他还是低估了阴茎的尺寸，卡在阴道入口，北想要退出去调整阴茎的位置，却被宫侑掐着他的腰缓慢而用力地往下按。包裹着阴茎的软肉不受控地小幅度颤抖，然后被强行撑开到最深处，太深了，北信介崩溃地低声喘息，他的声音像被碾碎的玻璃器皿，每一块碎片都被打上宫侑的印记。北的手在床单上胡乱抓着，手背上的青筋冒出，他的手指很漂亮，指腹有着许些茧子，侑想亲吻他的手指。

“北前辈…”宫侑喊着，他的喉咙里发出满意的呼噜声，像是猛兽撕咬前的信号。北信介绝望的意识到他在床上依旧用着敬语，就像体育馆里无数次普通的会面，而此刻他却被宫侑贯穿死死钉在床上，记忆和现实交杂在一起，填满空白的大脑，北下意识夹紧内里，他和宫侑同时发出了一声闷哼，大量淫液从被撑满的阴穴里流了出来，北信介难耐的蜷缩起脚趾。

宫侑发出近乎请求的话语，他低声询问北信介是否可以继续，快要爆炸的下体被泡在温暖如羊水一般的温泉中，理智卡在撕裂前的临界点，猛兽却低下高傲的头心肝情愿对着猎物下跪。北信介的大脑迟疑了一秒才反应过来他在说什么，他背对着宫侑，背脊微微僵硬，北顺从的抬起腰，阴穴里太多黏液了，他有一瞬间怀疑宫侑的阴茎会滑出去，宫侑捕获到他同意的信号，挺着腰用力地动了起来。

这个姿势很不妙，北的身体几乎没有什么支撑点，他就像被晃动的水瓶，仅仅依靠着插在下体里那根阴茎来支撑，宫侑的腰部力量很强，他深刻体验到了，快感像海水一样涌起，北的眼睛里泛起了水雾，他快高潮了。

宫侑好像在喊他，北偏过头想去聆听，他似乎在说什么抱歉的话语，但是北信介实在是无法思考了，快感遮挡住五感，不需要道歉，他下意识捂着肚子，隔着肚皮感受着快被捅破的濒死快感。却在下一秒被宫侑嵌住腰坐了起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊………不要……”  
很难形容那一瞬间的感觉，阴茎在体内不停变化位置，每一秒都度日如年，北信介能够清晰感觉到深部从未被触碰过的软肉被撑开，即便是玩具也没有到达过的位置，会顶到子宫的，他在混乱中这么想着，子宫被撑开的幻想让他浑身发抖，恐惧和快感交织在一起达到了近乎失禁般的高潮。

宫侑紧紧抱着他，贴在北耳边喃喃说着喜欢，他们太近了，下体紧密嵌合在一起，侑也达到了高潮，他开始射精。宫咬住北的肩膀，舔舐着北背上的汗水，然后吻到了滚烫的眼泪。


End file.
